<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always this nice by yadoiangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508437">always this nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel'>yadoiangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bruises, Choking, Erotic Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, JVA Agent Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Education, Smut, erotic storytelling, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima dreams some dreams that are a tad bit concerning for him, but luckily Kuroo comes in with explanations and <em>demonstrations</em> that leave him very <em>very</em> enlightened.<br/>
<br/>
For KuroTsukki Week 2020.<br/>
Day 3 prompts: PWP; erotic dreams, sex education</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always this nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>h-hey another pwp fic in as many days but this time it's krtsk so enjoy? 😬
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You call me Tetsurou when I’m inside you, understand?” Kuroo whispered in his ear, punctuating his words with a harsh thrust.</p><p>He was already circling Tsukki’s neck with a hand, already cutting off his air and making him lightheaded; Tsukki could feel his smug grin against the side of his face as he answered with an almost silent “Yes!”</p><p>Kuroo squeezed just a little more as his teeth lined the shell of Tsukki’s ear, a raspy “What was that again?” all but spit out from his lips as his hips went into a frenzy, pushing Tsukishima to his absolute limit—and then stilling, just poised on the precipice.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Tetsurou,” he gasped out, and Kuroo bit the shell of his ear, driving into Tsukki at his harshest and fastest yet, hand releasing his neck as ropes of cum splattered on the bed under him, and still Tetsurou continued with his pace, rocking into Tsukki almost violently and—</p><p>“Tsukki? Wake up,” Kuroo was shaking him awake.</p><p>“What is it?” Tsukki’s voice was hoarse from sleep as he stirred.</p><p>“You were saying my name in your sleep, woke me up. You okay?” Kuroo asked him, and Tsukki’s mind finally caught up to the present. He flushed, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t notice and—he had cum in his underwear, he realized.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I am. Go back to sleep,” Tsukki said, and waited for Kuroo to fall asleep before getting out of bed and into the bathroom with a change of boxers.</p><p><em>What the hell was that, </em>he asked, still feeling a little bit flustered as he washed away the evidence of the dream. <em>Kuroo isn’t like that <strong>at all,</strong></em> he knew, <em>So</em> <em>where did all <strong>that</strong> come from? </em>He shook his head, resolving to forget about as he went back to bed.</p><p>He didn’t forget about it, as much as he tried. The dream showed up again the next night, and the next, and the <em>next;</em> variations of rough sex with Kuroo flooding his every dream so much so that he finally admitted to himself that forgetting about it wasn’t working, so Tsukki thought up another way: maybe if he had sex with Kuroo like their usual, it would overwrite the dream. Unfortunately, that <em>also</em> didn't work and all it did was alert Kuroo that something was going on with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm home," Tsukishima said as he removed his shoes by the door.</p><p>"Welcome home! How was training?" Kuroo screamed from somewhere inside their shared apartment.</p><p>"The usual," Tsukishima answered in a bored voice, placing his gym bag on the couch and finding Kuroo in the kitchen, dancing to some recently released pop song that Tsukki absolutely hated—something Kuroo knew. This was the second indication that something was up with the rooster head, the first being the cooking.</p><p>“Why are you cooking?” he asked as he looked around the chaos of ingredients strewn about with a scowl already forming on his face.</p><p>“Don’t you mean ‘what’ am I cooking?” Kuroo teased him as he stirred something in a saucepan, checking on another pot that Tsukki could see had ramen noodles in it.</p><p>The thing is, Kuroo sucked at lying—something Tsukki learned early on in their relationship. The first example being how he found out Kuroo’s surprise to officially ask him out at his high school graduation because of his blatant signs.</p><p>“No, I don’t. You don’t usually cook on a weekday,” Tsukki pointed out, focusing on his face to watch out for Kuroo’s tells—shifty eyes, a nervous laugh, and an eyebrow twitch, “I was already planning on ordering us dinner, too,” he added.</p><p>“Well then there’s no need for that,” Kuroo laughed nervously, looking to the other side from where Tsukki was standing, “I already got us dinner, and food for the rest of the week. I even got you your favorite strawberry shortcake from the shop you love! How about a little appreciation for your boyfriend instead, huh?” He asked, shooting Tsukki a lopsided grin as his right eyebrow twitched.</p><p>Tsukki smothered a laugh, opting instead to point out, “The noodles are done, and I’m starting to smell the mackerel so you better get on that,” as he went to their bedroom to change. He’d know soon enough what Kuroo was planning going by the food he was cooking. This was always his way of buttering Tsukki up, either for an apology or a favor.</p><p>~</p><p>“So Tsukki,” Kuroo started after dinner was done and cleaned up and they were both lying on the couch. Tsukki paused the show he already loaded up on his laptop to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Finally. I was wondering when you’d start,” Tsukki smirked at him, making Kuroo scoff.</p><p>“What do you mean, start? I wasn’t gonna start anything!” Kuroo defended himself with an indignant stomp of his foot.</p><p>“So what were you gonna ask me about?” Tsukki challenged.</p><p>“Ahh well… Just wanted to see if you’re okay. You seemed out of it the other night… Come to think of it for the past week, actually. Anything I can help with?” Kuroo asked him with an embarrassed laugh, hand scratching at the back of his head.</p><p>That made Tsukki pause, blinking at Kuroo. He was expecting something along the lines of consequences of Kuroo’s actions; that was what these dinners were for in the past—an apology for signing him up with a promotional video for the Sendai Frogs without asking, a favor to ask of him to tour some of his new captives (<em>read: new hires for the JVA</em>) at the museum, those kinds of things—but Tsukki wasn’t expecting the dinner to be <em>for him. </em>Sometimes he was still surprised by how thoughtful Kuroo could be.</p><p>Then he remembered what was bothering him, and he flushed again. This time Kuroo saw which further concerned him, and Tsukki cursed his pale skin for being so obvious with his blushes.</p><p>“Guess this bit me in the ass,” Tsukki muttered to himself, facing away from Kuroo and sinking himself into the couch.</p><p>“I'm sorry, what was that?” Kuroo asked teasingly, cupping a hand behind his ear and leaning closer to him. </p><p>"I... don't know if it's worth mentioning," Tsukki started, curling in on himself. </p><p>From the looks of it Tsukki had already tried his hardest to solve whatever was bothering him <em>and failed</em>, which explained his sour mood now. Kuroo was frustrated because he knew Tsukki to take on everything on his own, and in the year that they’ve been together there were only a handful of times that the blonde went to him voluntarily about his problems; all the other times Kuroo tried to help he had to do what he was doing now—forcing Tsukki to talk to him to remind him he wasn’t alone. One upside to things were that each time he did an intervention, it was a little bit easier to convince his boyfriend to talk.</p><p>"I asked, didn't I? Talk to me already. You know I’ll just annoy you until you do," Kuroo said with a wave of his hand and opened his arms, “come here,” he added.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm not a baby, Kuroo," Tsukki scoffed at the invitation, staring at his laptop screen with an intensity like it would give him all the answers he needed. </p><p>"You are <em>not</em> fine. I've already had to see you beat yourself up the past two days trying to solve whatever it is you're having trouble with. Let me help. Please, Kei?" Kuroo asked with a sincere look of concern at his boyfriend. </p><p>At the use of his first name, Tsukki straightened up, sighing. He really did forget how thoughtful Kuroo could be sometimes, and it was both a pleasant realization to have every once in a while and also a pet peeve of his—he forgot because Kuroo wasn't thoughtful <em>often,</em> at least not like this,and Tsukki knew he did that on purpose, too. </p><p>"It's not that important, Kuroo," Tsukki tried again, aiming for a reassuring look at the shorter. Kuroo just stared at him, and it became a staring contest. After a while Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at him, once again waving his hands and doing a little shimmy with his shoulders and Tsukki had to look away as he tried (and failed) to smother a laugh at how ridiculous his boyfriend was being. </p><p>Tsukki sighed then, thinking <em>Time for some awkward conversation,</em> <em>I guess,</em> facing Kuroo and curling his legs in front of him for something to hold on to. </p><p>"I've been having dreams... That night you woke up was the first," Tsukki started, resting his cheek on a knee and avoiding looking at Kuroo to make it easier to talk. </p><p>"Bad dreams?" Kuroo asked, with a furrow of his brow, "You said they weren't bad!" He scolded. </p><p>"They're not. Will you listen to me first and stop worrying so much?" Tsukki snapped back. </p><p>"Fine. What kind of dreams then?" Kuroo asked, Tsukki's fetal sitting position and inability to look at him in the eye clueing him in as to just how much the blonde was bothered by these dreams. </p><p>"They're... Wet dreams, I guess?" Tsukki muttered, hiding his face behind his knees, his blush spreading to his ears. Kuroo choked on an inhale, and he started pounding on his chest as he got his breathing under control. He was expecting something bad, but he didn’t expect <em>that.</em></p><p>"What?" Kuroo found his voice after a beat. </p><p>"You heard me, Kuroo," Tsukki answered, still hiding behind his arm.</p><p>“Well what the hell was so bad about it that it made you extra sour than you usually are?” Kuroo finally asked with an incredulous laugh. To him this was the opposite of a problem.</p><p>“They’re not exactly… normal wet dreams? I don’t know Kuroo,” Tsukki answered with a sigh.</p><p>“What? Don’t tell me you slept with someone else in your dreams?” Kuroo asked, still laughing with the relief.</p><p>“Don’t even joke about that,” Tsukki said with a click of his tongue, his irritation overpowering his embarrassment for a minute and he looked at Kuroo with a scowl.</p><p>“Right, fine, but I got ya to look at me,” Kuroo said with a grin, “So what was the <em>wet</em> dream about?” Kuroo asked with a wiggle of his of an eyebrow.</p><p>“Stop with the eyebrow thing too. Bokuto-san is rubbing off on you. No one should be that expressive with their eyebrows,” Tsukki scolded.</p><p>“How about stop getting distracted by or trying to distract me, huh? If you think it’s bad, trust me when I say it won’t be <em>as</em> bad for me,” Kuroo told him.</p><p>“How do I trust <em>that?</em>” Tsukki asked, not trusting anything Kuroo said off the bat.</p><p>“Let’s just say Yakkun took the worst-wet-dream trophy I can give already,” Kuroo said with a shudder, getting a far-away look in his eyes that Tsukki laughed at.</p><p>“You laugh, but I swear it’s seared into my brain and whenever someone says wet dreams that’s where my mind goes to. I’m gonna have to remember to annoy him tomorrow,” Kuroo said that last part to himself.</p><p>“Fine fine… It’s not bad, really, it’s just… different,” Tsukki said, looking away again, still not knowing how to tell Kuroo about the dream.</p><p>“Different how? Good or bad?” Kuroo was quick to follow up now that Tsukki was talking.</p><p>“Just different. It was with you, but you were different,” Tsukki said, remembering once again. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, widening his knees a bit, staring at his laptop screen once again.</p><p>“You keep saying different, but different <em>how?</em> Gimme details here, Tsukki,” Kuroo pushed.</p><p>“You were… rough? Like you still bit me like the usual, yeah, but you were also choking me from time to time, and your hands were kinda bruising and you weren’t as gentle as you usually are,” Tsukki let out all out once, blushing his reddest yet. He was starting to feel a little hot now too, shifting more as he sat cross legged on the couch.</p><p>“And?” Kuroo once again asked.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘and’?” Tsukki asked, dubious.</p><p>“And… wait, that’s it? That’s what bothered you for the whole week?” Kuroo was also dubious.</p><p>“What? If you got a dream like that, wouldn’t it bother you?” Tsukki said, defensive.</p><p>“Well, I know <em>you</em> wouldn’t get rough, not like <em>that</em>, at least, but why would me getting a bit rough during sex bother you?” Kuroo thought out loud, looking closely at Tsukki’s face.</p><p>Kuroo understood that a dream like that <em>would</em> make the taller uncomfortable, but not to this extent. Sure, he was Tsukki’s first, but he was willing to bet the other knew the intricacies of sex. He was trying to figure it out as he stared at Tsukki; It wasn’t all discomfort in his expression, but he was also embarrassed, Kuroo saw. <em>Why is he embarrassed? Is it just because it's a wet dream or is it something more? </em></p><p>“I just didn’t know where that came from. You’re usually nice, so…” Tsukki trailed off, leaning back on one arm of the couch.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m <em>always</em> nice, but that’s beside the point. You think rough sex isn’t nice?” Kuroo asked, probing further into Tsukki’s reasons.</p><p>“Is it supposed to be?” Tsukki was suddenly interested, looking back at Kuroo, and that’s when Kuroo realized what’s bothered his boyfriend so much.</p><p>“Hey Tsukki,” Kuroo called in an insinuating tone, “I think I know why now,” he said.</p><p>“Why?” Tsukki asked.</p><p>“It made you cum, didn’t it?” Kuroo said with a grin, already knowing he was right. Tsukki clicked his tongue at him again, but that didn’t cover his flush, or the way he adjusted his pants.</p><p>“W-what made you ask that? I went back to sleep remember?” Tsukki reminded.</p><p>“I felt you leave the bed, babe,” Kuroo told him, the endearment just further embarrassing Tsukki.</p><p>“Now do you see why it’s bothering me?” Tsukki asked.</p><p>“Aww Tsukki, look at you! being the high schooler you never were back when you were <em>actually</em> in high school!” Kuroo crowed, reaching over to ruffle the other’s hair.</p><p>“Quit it,” Tsukki muttered, batting at his hand. Kuroo caught his hand mid-swing, and suddenly he was all in Tsukki’s space.</p><p>“Let me show you where you’re wrong, though,” Kuroo said in a low tone, plucking Tsukki’s glasses and setting it on the table, grin turning suggestive as leaned on Tsukki’s closed legs, “Rough sex <em>is</em> nice. In fact, I’m just gonna prove that any kind of sex with me is <em>always</em> nice,” and kissed him.</p><p>‘Kiss’ might not be the right word—Kuroo devoured Tsukki. He was all in, firm lips molding to surprised ones, Kuroo’s other hand going to Tsukki’s nape to pull him closer into the kiss and making him gasp, an opening Kuroo absolutely exploited. His tongue entered the blonde’s mouth, not even giving him a chance to respond as he was swept into Kuroo’s rhythm, dominating the kiss. With his hips Kuroo parted Tsukki’s knees, situating himself comfortably in the curve of the taller’s torso, feeling the slight dent of Tsukki’s growing dick, confirming what he suspected from the first shift of Tsukki’s hips at the start of the conversation.</p><p>He was still holding Tsukki’s hand with his other, so he wrapped that arm around his middle loosely then did the same to the blonde, fingertips ghosting around Tsukki’s neck and ear, making him shiver and softly moan. Kuroo nipped at his lower lip with his teeth, grinning at the already wrecked look of his boyfriend.</p><p>Kuroo broke the kiss, lightly tracing his teeth along Tsukki’s cheek to his ear, whispering “How did your dream go, Tsukki? Tell me,” in a breathless voice.</p><p>“Kuroo—” Tsukki started, but Kuroo tutted him.</p><p>“Nuh uh, Tsukki, I wasn’t asking,” and he bit on Tsukki’s ear, making him groan out loud.</p><p>“Y-you didn’t kiss me, not right away,” Tsukki said, to which Kuroo hummed, trailing his tongue down the sensitive side of Tsukki’s neck to his collarbone, running his teeth along the line a few times before biting down, leaving a bright red spot that would surely turn purple tomorrow. Tsukki almost whimpered, but he managed to bite his lips at the last minute.</p><p>“What did I do then? If I didn’t start at your lips? You know how much I love those lips of yours…” Kuroo whispered into the hollow of his throat, feeling Tsukki’s pulse.</p><p>“Y-You surprised me, from the back, wrapping your hand around my neck,” Tsukki panted out, leaning his head back on the armrest as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Oh? Tell me, did you like it, Kei?” Kuroo asked, pulling away a bit from him to pull off the shirt he usually wore to bed. Tsukki whimpered at the use of his name.</p><p>“I—yes,” Tsukki gasped out, no longer exerting effort into the unaffected façade he was used to wearing. Kuroo just hummed against his skin, going back to his place on Tsukki’s torso.</p><p>“Honestly Tsukki, I didn’t think you’d like it so I didn’t even try. Guess that’s an overlook on my part, eh?” He mused to himself, taking a moment to look at Tsukki—blush already having spread to his chest, a few red spots already darkening, eyes just starting to glaze over, panting, and altogether too damn <em>hot.</em> He was once again past the icy exterior, a goal he resolved to do on the daily. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, neither did I,” Tsukki said to the ceiling, making Kuroo chuckle.</p><p>“What next?” Kuroo demanded, collecting Tsukki’s hands from where they were splayed on either side of him and holding his wrists in one hand, the other hand running up one inner thigh through his underwear.</p><p>“You stripped me completely, then pushed me on the bed, then you sat on my ass and ran your fingers up and down my back, harder and harder,” Tsukki recited, his legs widening as he talked.</p><p>“I need to know where you thought that up, babe,” Kuroo said, knowing what sensation play is and surprised that even if he didn’t know the name for it, Tsukki knew it enough for his subconscious to reenact it.</p><p>His hand reached one nipple, and Kuroo circled it gently, mesmerized by the way Tsukki’s hips copied the movement slowly. Then he leaned down and licked a wide swipe where his finger was just a moment ago, making Tsukki heave out a breath. He did the same to the other, and then immediately followed up with a hard pinch, grinning when the blonde’s eyes flew open to stare at him with wide eyes. Kuroo didn’t usually do much more than gently lick at his nipples, knowing how sensitive he was.</p><p>“I know,” Kuroo told him, “Keep going,” he added, still pinching one nipple.</p><p>“Y-You said ‘this one’s for me,’ and then you bit at my shoulder so hard it almost made me cry,” Tsukki said.</p><p>That made Kuroo pause. He always made sure he was far enough away from the line between pain and pleasure with his bites that it was all pleasure for the taller, but with this it sounded like he <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>“You liked it,” Kuroo asked, but he didn’t make it sound like a question.</p><p>“Yes,” Tsukki admitted.</p><p>“Let’s save that for next time then,” Kuroo said absent-mindedly, noting how on the edge Tsukki already was.</p><p>Kuroo leaned down again for a kiss, releasing the wrists he was holding in favor of pulling at Tsukki’s hair to pull him up to meet him, and this time Tsukki responded just as harshly as he was, biting back at his lips in a show of dominance, hands going around Kuroo’s shoulders, nails digging half-moons into the skin. Kuroo chuckled darkly into the into the kiss, and he ground down on Tsukki’s groin in retaliation, making the blonde whimper into his mouth.</p><p>“Kuroo—please,” Tsukki broke off to complain.</p><p>“Use your words, Kei,” Kuroo said in a patronizing tone, keeping a lazy rhythm with his hips against Tsukki’s.</p><p>“I n-need you,” Tsukki said, looking straight at him, letting him see just how much his need was. It was enough for Kuroo to position himself cross-legged between Tsukki’s own thighs, pulling off his shorts and underwear abruptly, revealing just how much he’s leaked all this time.</p><p>“Hmmm I had an idea how much you were turned on, but I didn’t think it was this much. Eager, babe?” Kuroo teased, running a finger around the head of Tsukki’s dick, spreading the pre-cum already there.</p><p>“Please,” Tsukki begged again, and Kuroo decided he’s probably had enough build up.</p><p>He circled his boyfriend’s dick firmly, pumping slowly a few times to coat the whole thing with Tsukki’s precum. It was impressive, really—this was the first time they didn’t need lube for handjobs.</p><p>“What did I do next?” Kuroo asked, focusing now on a much faster rhythm, thumb massaging the underside of his dick head now and then.</p><p>“After the scratching you had me put up my ass, and you were messy with the lube, but it was still too fast. You thrust into me too soon, and it <em>burned,</em>” Tsukki groaned out, arm once again covering his eyes as he recalled the dream in its entirety.</p><p>Kuroo sped up, drooling spit onto one of his fingers and then spreading it on Tsukki’s nipples, making the blonde jerk his hips, dick going through Kuroo’s tightly circled hand faster.</p><p>“Is that it? Is that what made you cum?” Kuroo taunted.</p><p>“You were bare,” Tsukki said, and Kuroo shivered with a dark pleasure. That was another thing he hasn’t done with him, “And you <em>immediately</em> set a fast pace. I wasn’t used to it, but you didn’t even stop there. You reached around and jerked me off at the same pace you were thrusting into me. Everything was so quick, Kuroo, it was overwhelming,” Tsukki added, voice softening to a whisper as he remembered.</p><p>Kuroo was absolutely <em>loving</em> this—the nature of Tsukki’s dream to the way he was narrating it to him, exciting him more; he went even faster on Tsukki’s dick, leaving bites on his exposed inner thighs as he continued pinching at his nipples. He waited for Tsukki to continue, sensing he was getting closer to the end of both the dream and his restraint.</p><p>“Then you started—ngh—choking me,” Tsukki said in an entranced voice, hips moving clumsily now, arm pushing his head down against the headrest unconsciously, feeling everything Kuroo was doing to him in addition to the remembered sensations of his dream, “And I was already—ah—overwhelmed, but that just—mhm—kinda dialed everything up for me. All I c-could feel was you, and—ngh—you were giving me too much too fast and it was so <em>good</em>, so fucking good, Kuroo, I was literally choking on the pleasure, but that wasn’t what pushed me off the edge,” Tsukki was rambling now, his little moans and whimpers seeping out in between his words. Kuroo could feel his legs tensing up around him, winding up so tight to that point just before he would snap, and Kuroo knew just what to do to for that to happen.</p><p>“What pushed you off the edge, Kei?” Kuroo asked softly, kneeling on the couch now and leaning over the blonde, the hand that wasn’t going all out on jerking off his dick waiting for the right moment.</p><p>“You m-made me call you Tetsurou, and I wasn’t—fuck—wasn’t even thinking then and I just said y-yes, and you thrust so h-hard I choked on a scream, and you bit my—ah—ear, and that made me c-call you Tetsurou—” Tsukki said his name in that breathless voice of his, and Kuroo couldn’t help himself—he choked Tsukki, squeezing hard to immediately make him lightheaded, hand going into a frenzy on his dick, and that was all Tsukki needed. He came, arcing his back, his mouth opening in a silent, surprised O when Kuroo choked him, then chanting <em>Tetsurou </em>over and over again. Kuroo was hypnotized by his body writhing, feeling him shake as his dick shot out ropes of cum on them both.</p><p>After a while Kuroo let go of his neck, his other hand still milking the last of his cum and waiting for the moment it would become too much, then laying off on his dick as well. He gathered a limp, panting Tsukki in his arms, placing his head in his lap and smirking when he finally opened his eyes.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Kuroo greeted.</p><p>“That was… nice,” Tsukki said, staring up at him with a shy grin of his own.</p><p>“I told you, it’ll <em>always</em> be nice with me,” Kuroo shot back, then carried him back to the bedroom, where he showed just how nice he can be a time or three more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>questions? clarifications? suggestions? just wanna scream at me? come say hi on my <a href="https://twitter.com/greywarenangel">twitter! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>